Five Themes
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Basado en el ABC Contest, cinco drabbles AaMl


_**Five Themes**_

**Nota: **_Basado en el ABC Contest, pero como ese era muy largo (ni siquiera puedo acabar con el de 101 Kisses, me voy a meter con el del abecedario? Jojo ni loca!) Decidí hacer este que abarque nuestras cinco lindas vocales. El 'reto' es hacer un drabble con una palabra que empieza con la correspondiente vocal ¿se entiende?. Bueno, veremos como sale, estoy poniendo mi máximo esfuerzo ^^_

**Disclaimer**_: Pokémon no me pertenece, sola la idea en si_

**Pairing: **_Ash & Misty_

**Themes: **_Anónimo, Escudo, Invierno, Oscuridad y Usurpación_

…

* * *

_**Anónimo:**_

Leyó la carta mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Sus piernas desnudas chocaban con los fríos mosaicos del gimnasio, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

_Te amo desde que te conocí. Tal vez no te diste cuenta antes, reconozco que a veces no soy muy bueno con las palabras…_

_Quería que lo sepas, quizás algún día reúna el suficiente valor para confesártelo personalmente…_

Misty dio vuelta la carta buscando al hacedor de tan breve confesión de amor. Pero no halló nada. La hoja no tenía firma, ni detalles, dándole a entender que era de alguno de esos pretendientes anónimos que a diario recibía en el gimnasio.

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo no era una muchacha común. Ser la menor de cuatro hermanas famosas le daba un protagonismo que la incomodaba; a eso había que sumarle su papel como la Líder más joven de todos los gimnasios de Kanto, conocida por su amabilidad y benevolencia hacia los entrenadores que recién comenzaban.

Y no solo eso… Su gracia natural era algo que iba más allá de la fama que tenía por ser la 'cuarta hermana sensacional', o por ser el miembro más joven del comité de Kanto. La belleza era algo que no había pedido, que había llegado solo con el correr de los años convirtiéndola en una criatura agraciada y perfecta. Sin embargo ella seguía viéndose como la niña de diez años que un día salió a buscar su lugar en el mundo.

Meneó la cabeza y leyó la carta por segunda vez. Por un momento se permitió soñar cosas imposibles. Como que ese admirador anónimo no era otro que aquel joven nativo de Pallet town que había robado su corazón hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás…

De pronto sonrió con tristeza. En ocasiones seguía siendo tan ingenua como una niña pequeña. Ocasión como esa en la que soñaba despierta con algo que era remotamente lejano.

_'Nunca cambiarás, Misty'_

Se puso de pie y guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su short. Caminó silenciosamente hacia los acuarios, su silueta pronto fue fácilmente engullida por las sombras errantes de la noche.

--------

Afuera del edificio un alto joven observaba el firmamento lleno de estrellas. Había crecido mucho con el correr de los años, y los constantes viajes lo habían cambiado tanto física como mentalmente. Sin embargo había algo que se mantenía imperturbable, y eso se reflejaba en la carta anónima que había volcado en el buzón privado del gimnasio horas atrás.

Se sobó la nuca despeinando aún más su alborotado cabello negro. Para algunos retos rebosaba de valentía y confianza en si mismo, más sin embargo a la hora de hablar de sentimientos se hallaba confundido, cobarde y muy torpe.

Años de conocerla y aún no era capaz de decirle lo que significaba para él…

Suspiró y miró la puerta cerrada con tristeza e impotencia; metió las manos en los bolsillos y rompió a caminar hacia la calle, hacia la estación de trenes. Los hombros encorvados, la mirada baja y perdida en el suelo.

Quizás otro día…

Quizás otro día y podría reunir la suficiente valentía para confesarle -y esta vez no a través de un papel sin firma- esos tibios sentimientos que ella le inspiraba.

…

* * *

_**Escudo:**_

Él lo sabía.

Lo tenía muy presente mientras la besaba con voracidad y sus manos expertas recorrían aquel cuerpo esbelto buscando el modo de desvestirla con mayor facilidad.

Apresó sus cabellos con violencia, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla como hacía siempre con todas ellas, mientras su vestido de cocktail caía lentamente al suelo enseñando la atrevida _Lingerie _que llevaba puesta debajo.

Observó sus ojos: eran grises, no verdes; y sus cabellos eran negros, no rojos como su mente persistía en hacerle ver. Sus labios estaban bien pero no le quemaban, sus besos eran apasionados, sí, pero no poseían aquella loca desesperación que solía enardecerlo cuando era _ella_ quienlo besaba.

Él lo sabía.

Y seguía sabiéndolo mientras daba rienda suelta a los deseos de su cuerpo, volcándose dentro de esa desconocida que no era nada, que no consistía nada. Solo un bonito rostro ignoto que servía al propósito de sustituir. De aliviar. De escudar.

Porque él las usaba de escudo.

A todas ellas. Las usaba para escudar sus sentimientos, para protegerse, para defenderse de aquella otra mujer, aquella hechicera pelirroja que le había dado a escoger entre el amor y su sueño. Había escogido lo más conveniente para él; fama, gloria, reconocimiento.

¿De que le servía perder a una insignificante mujer, cuando podía tener todas las que quisiera con solo un chasquido de sus dedos?

Y todas ellas eran un escudo. Un escudo. Porque cada vez que volvía a ver a esa pelirroja necesitaba desesperadamente protegerse y defenderse.

…

* * *

_**Invierno:**_

_Coff, coff_ -Si, tengo mucha tos, Gary…- _coff, coff _- Y… también me duele mucho la cabeza y… y la garganta…- bajó el tono de voz volviéndola débil y dolorosa -C-creo que tengo gripe… O un catarro terrible… ¡coff!- siguió tosiendo ruidosamente a través del teléfono que mantenía pegado a su oído -Si, claro que iré al doctor. Gracias por darme el día, Gary… Si, si, adiós…-

Apenas colgó el teléfono, exhaló un grito de alegría juvenil y se arrojó de un salto a la cama sin hacer. Tan solo vestía boxers una prenda poco recomendable a la situación, considerando el frío clima de allá afuera y la nieve que se amontonaba en la ventana, la cual podía apreciarse tranquilamente desde el lecho.

- No suenas muy enfermo para mí- sentenció una mujer que se hallaba semi oculta entre las sábanas revueltas. El color encendido de su cabello destacaba como nunca entre las almohadas blancas.

- Claro que estoy enfermo. Tú deberías cuidarme y darme una medicina especial…- él replicó descorriendo las mantas y revelando la bien proporcionada silueta femenina. Estaba casi desnuda salvo por la pequeña prenda de encaje inmaculado.

La observó a su antojo, sonriendo con picardía mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse ante tan seductora visión.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí viéndome todo el día?- le interrogó ella con voz normal. Finalmente rodó hacia un lado, medio cubriéndose con sus delgados brazos -Muero de frío Ash…-

- Lo siento- se dejó caer junto a ella abracando su cuerpo con ternura y atrayéndola hacia si -¿Mucho mejor?-

- ¿No te quedaste a hablar, cierto?- arqueó una ceja delicada y lo miró con esos increíbles ojos verdes. Él le devolvió un mohín risueño- Gracias, sí, estoy mucho mejor- le respondió.

Los ojos castaños chisporrotearon de risa -Es que conozco muy bien a mi esposa-

- ¿Así?- ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho. Eso solo ensanchó la risa en los labios masculinos.

- Así es, deseaba pasar este frío día de invierno conmigo en la cama, y tuve que mentirle a mi jefe para satisfacerla…-

- ¡Ketchum eres un…!. ¡Tú deseabas pasar el día conmigo en la cama!-

Él se rió estrepitosamente y la besó en la mejilla -Muy bien, ya me tienes Misty. ¿No te agrada que le haya mentido a Gary para quedarme y estar así contigo?-

- Claro que me agrada Ash…- su voz tomó un tono más seductor a medida que corría sus largas uñas perfectamente arregladas a través del pecho masculino -Pienso que deberías hacerte el enfermo más seguido… Este vaticina ser un invierno muy crudo y recién está empezando…-

- Despreocúpate- contuvo el aliento y soltó un suave gemido -Planeo hacerlo todas las semanas hasta que llegue la primavera…-

…

* * *

_**Oscuridad:**_

Se sentía extraño poder observarse fijamente en algo.

Esta vez había elegido el marco metálico de la cocina. Se inclinó con delicadeza sobre el artefacto y se miró en el espejo improvisado. Como le ocurría desde que había recuperado la vista, le costaba sobremanera reconocerse, y por eso se buscaba con curiosidad en todo objeto que pudiera reflejarla.

Observó su cutis terso con sorpresa, sus labios llenos y turgentes teñidos de rosa fresa, al igual que sus mejillas. Sus ojos verdes cual dos gemas de mar. Y su cabello; largo y encendido que le caía lacio, a media espalda.

Era extraño darse cuenta que en un año había cambiado tanto… Había aprendido cosas nuevas, había desarrollado otro estilo de vida, había aprendido a valerse por si misma con plena libertad…

Sonrió recordando otros hechos que guardaba como tesoro dentro de su memoria. En ese lapso de oscuridad también se había vuelto mujer… Se sonrojó al recordar esa noche cuando se dejó amar por primera vez en brazos de aquel hombre que la había devuelto a la vida. Sonrió lentamente y volvió a buscarse en el reflejo; se había mordido el labio inferior y sus mejillas se encendían con un glorioso carmín. Tendría que aprender a dejar de soñar despierta…

Soltó una pequeña risita y se cubrió las acaloradas mejillas. ¿Dónde estaría Alan?. Desde que había recuperado la vista -¿cuanto hacía de eso?, quizás dos o tres semanas- no había vuelto a saber de él. Y ella se moría por conocerlo, por abrazarlo, por besar con sus ojos finalmente abiertos cada centímetro del rostro que sus manos tan perfectamente bien conocían.

Oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse con fuerza y supuso que sería alguna de sus hermanas por lo que no se volvió, ocultó su recién descubierta vanidad concentrándose en abrir y cerrar los cajones como si estuviera acomodando los cubiertos.

Pesados pasos se oyeran detrás.

- ¿Estabas esperándome?- preguntó aquella voz rica y profunda que la derretía en lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

Sonrió con un alivio inmenso mientras daba una voltereta y sus ojos hambrientos buscaban -por fin- conocerlo.

Pero fue otro rostro, otro cuerpo el que ocupó su campo de visión. Su sonrisa lentamente se borró mientras una arruga se acomodaba en su frente ¿Cómo podía ser?. ¡Ella había oído su voz!

- ¿Ash…?- preguntó con cierta duda, como si se hubiera olvidado su nombre -¿Ash Ketchum…?-

El recién llegado se puso anormalmente pálido y retrocedió un paso hasta que fue capaz de apoyar el borde sus piernas en algo que lo sostuviera. Una mesa.

- ¿Puedes verme?- preguntó con voz suave. Con ese estilo de voz que se parecía más a él mismo y no al otro ser que interpretaba.

- ¡Claro que puedo verte!- le reprochó con cierta furia. ¿Se había equivocado?. Estaba segura de que era la voz de Alan la que había oído. Se entristeció ¿Por qué su mente le jugaba tan mala pasada?

Allí estaba ese joven que para estas alturas era un completo desconocido. Cabello negro revuelto, ojos castaños, piel bronceada por el sol del verano…hasta parecía ser más alto que ella. Que ironía, pensar que su mente lo había reconocido con tanta rapidez, después de todo sus rasgos a simple vista no habían cambiado mucho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- prosiguió sin ánimos de ser una buena anfitriona. Lo imitó y se apoyó en el borde la mesada.

- Venía a visitarte…- finalmente encontró su voz. Ella hizo una mueca odiosa, de esas que le sentaban de maravilla -¿Debo entender por tu tono de voz que no soy bienvenido…?- intentó sonreír para quitar seriedad a la pregunta.

Por dentro se moría lentamente…

- No- fue la respuesta terminante. Se alejó de la mesada y rodeó el mueble donde él aún se mantenía apoyado -Creí que eras otra persona-

La observó moverse con esa gracia que siempre le fue tan natural. Se obligó a actuar con sorpresa -¿Así que esperabas a alguien?- elevó una esquina de sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Tu novio, quizás?-

Ella lo miró de súbito, como si disfrutara de antemano lo que iba a decir -Si, estaba esperando a mi novio-

- ¡Por todos los cielos!- prosiguió el joven riéndose como si eso fuera tremendamente gracioso -¿Quiere decir que al fin encontraste a alguien que esté lo suficientemente loco como para soportarte?-

- Así es- ella también sonrió -¿Tú tienes a alguien, o me equivoco?. No lo imagino al 'Gran' Ash Ketchum sin estar rodeado de alguna compañía femenina-

El joven suspiró -Tal vez…-

Aquella respuesta ambigua no le gustó para nada. Se cruzó de brazos, estirando el sweater de lana que llevaba puesto -¿A que viniste, Ketchum?-

Él hizo una leve pausa elaborando nuevas ideas -Me enteré de lo que te había pasado… quería…- se masajeó la nuca -Creo que llegué demasiado tarde. Lo siento-

- Estuve ciega por un año- dijo ella en un tono de voz cortante -Obviamente estabas muy ocupado para venir a verme-

- Escucha Myst…-

- ¡No me llames así!- lo cortó la muchacha alzando las manos en exasperación - Has perdido el derecho de llamarme así…-

Ash apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo -¿No cuenta que he venido a verte?. Me preocupo por ti, Misty…-

- Te tardaste mucho- siguió con sarcasmo -¿No se te ocurrió pensar que estaba muy asustada y sola, y que necesitaba la contención de quien decía ser mi mejor amigo?-

- ¿Por eso le prohibiste a los chicos que me lo dijeran?-

Misty parpadeó unos segundos. Se encogió de hombros, su cabello se desplegó a un lado -No quería que me tuvieras lástima-

Él se despegó de su lugar en la mesa y caminó decidido hacia ella que había vuelto a su posición inicial -¿Acaso ese año de oscuridad no te enseñó nada?-

- ¡Tú que sabes!- le gritó -¡No has estado aquí para ver lo que he aprendido…!- su voz bajó gradualmente -Aprendí muchas cosas… cosas que a ti no te interesan-

Él bajó el tono de voz, pero se mantuvo firme en su actitud resuelta -Siempre me ha interesado lo que te ocurre, Misty-

Ella se cruzó de brazos, volviendo la cabeza a un lado. El ceño fruncido. Los labios apretados. Dejó pasar un par de minutos -Bien, ya me has visto Ketchum. Puedes retirarte ¿no crees?-

¡Por Dios!. ¿Siempre era así de terca?. Si no fuera por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos le hubiera azotado el trasero de buena gana. Suspiró ruidosamente cerrando los ojos, viejo ejercicio que solía hacer cuando todavía viajaban juntos; le servía para mantener la calma bajo control.

- Tengo curiosidad…- dijo de pronto sonriendo irónicamente. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Ella estaba a un paso de él -¿Cómo hace tu 'novio' para soportar este carácter endiablado que tienes…?. Pobre hombre, realmente es merecedor de todo mi respeto…-

Misty notó de inmediato el tono burlón que había usado para referirse a Alan, como si estuviera insinuando que era un invento.

- ¿Qué intentas decir?. ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?- alzó la barbilla en orgullo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Dios me libre de creer algo así de ti!-sonrió otra vez con el mismo gesto burlón -Solo digo que ese dechado de virtudes es demasiado perfecto para ser algo real…-

- ¡Pues si es real!- le contraatacó furiosa -Y puedo incluso asegurar con total convicción, que es más atento de lo que tú podrás llegar a ser algún día-

- ¿Así?- ese comentario mordaz e intencionado lo inflamó de celos. Y aunque sabía que era extremadamente absurdo sentirlos hacia Alan que no era otro que él mismo, no podía evitarlo; por lo que rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ambos, ella aún descansaba en el filo de la mesada y no se amilanó ante su proximidad -¿Insinúas también de que es más hombre que yo…?-

Misty sonrió levemente -No se me había ocurrido ponerlo de ese modo, pero si tú lo quieres así… Si- lo miró con esos increíbles ojos verdes que lo enloquecían -Tengo muchas razones para creer que te sobrepasa en todo, y eso incluye a la hombría…-

- Pequeña insolente, veremos que tan hombre puede llegar a ser tu querido noviecito comparado conmigo…- gruñó jalándola de los brazos con cierta violencia, de modo que los labios de ella chocaron brutalmente con los de él, haciéndola reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor que rápidamente se convirtió en un agónico jadeo.

Ash Ketchum estaba besándola.

Besándola de un modo posesivo y asfixiante. Sus labios la dominaban con rudeza, como si estuviera castigándola… Sin embargo, y para su mayor vergüenza o bochorno, estaba disfrutándolo concienzudamente. Disfrutando que él llevara el control con sus besos ardientes, que la dominara con maestría, mientras sujetaba sus brazos de tal modo que sus manos se encontraban prisioneras, e inmóviles a los costados de su cuerpo.

Pero Ash lo hacía para que Misty no lo reconociera. Sabia que ella veía a través de sus manos y no podía correr el riesgo de que esos delicados dedos recorrieran el mapa de su rostro. Lo reconocería en un santiamén y… aún no estaba preparado para eso.

Y luego de ese beso infinito no creía que fuera capaz alguna vez de enfrentar la furia de esa pelirroja.

- Ash…- Misty retrocedió asustada, liberándose finalmente de él, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados y toda ella llena de bochorno y pesar.

Él tragó saliva rápidamente, consciente de la pasión que había dejado salir, de cómo ella en un arrebato había logrado vencer su resistencia. Medio se cubrió el rostro con las manos, asimilando lo ocurrido, en tanto ella hacía lo mismo dándole la espalda.

- Escucha Myst…- comenzó con pena, viendo como los hombros de la muchacha se estremecían visiblemente. ¿La habría hecho llorar?. Se preocupó más aún -Myst…- comenzó a acercarse a ella -Yo realmente lo…-

Pero cuando la joven se dio la vuelta enfrentándolo, lo recibió con una sonrisa que abarcaba sus labios por entero. Soltó también una risotada cargada de intención a la par que le de decía con intención obvia.

- ¿Crees que un simple beso tuyo puede afectarme tan terriblemente, Ash?. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- y soltó una nueva carcajada llena de melodioso humor, a la que le siguieron varias más.

Al joven se le evaporó el discurso de disculpa que estaba por ofrecerle, en cambio asumió el papel de su orgullo herido, y deseando perturbarla tanto o más de lo que él se sentía exclamó con firmeza en tanto se dirigía a paso elegante hacia la puerta.

- No sé si te ha afectado o no, solo sé que me devolviste el beso sin que te lo suplicara, y que en ningún momento mientras estabas en mis brazos te has acordado de tu novio…- alzó la mano pero sin verla, y sonrió con sarcasmo -Solo piénsalo, solo te bastó verme para serle infiel…-

Misty gruñó de impotencia, y corrió hacia él con furia y rubor, pero solo logró golpear la puerta por la que había salido, en tanto se dejaba caer sin fuerzas al piso, y pensaba amargamente que Ash no había dicho más que la verdad.

Porque mientras se derretía bajo sus caricias, el nombre de Alan ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza.

…

* * *

_**Usurpación**_

Edificio. Importante. 'Liga Pokémon'.

Pasillo. Suelo de mármol. Inmaculado. Sonido. Zapatos de tacón. Piernas. Medias de seda. Sensual. Tobillos bonitos. Mujer. Atractiva. Cabello castaño. Secretaria y amiga. Caminar. Ojos azules. Sonrisa. Mirarlo. Descarada. Acosar. Labios carnosos y sensuales. Rouge. Halo. Perfume de mujer.

Él. Maestro pokémon. Mirarla. Tentación. Nerviosismo. Temblor. Sudor en las manos. Tentación. Sonrisa. Impulso. Corresponder. Espiar. Tentación. Cabello negro. Agitación. Ojos castaños. Guiño. Alejarse. Reloj. Mano izquierda. Alianza. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa.

Oficina. Ventana. Día soleado. Notas. Escritorio. Trabajo. Asiento. Corbata. Traje. Incómodo. Golpe. Puerta. Secretaria. Ella. Sonrisa. Ansiedad. Seductora. Suplicante. Ojos azules. Labios rojos. Urgencia. Tentación. Resistir. Deseo. Temblor. Resistir. Sudor en las manos. Tentación. Fascinante. Escote. Sucumbir. Caricias. Piel suave. ¿Beso?. Beso. Ardiente. Labios. Abrazo.

Ella. Pregunta. -¿Cita?-. Tarde. Encuentro. Furtivo. Clandestino. Hotel. Amantes. Insistir. Pensar. Duda. Vacilación. ¿Culpa?. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Marcharse. Solo. Escritorio. Fotografía. Mirar. Desliz. Error. Culpa. Culpa. Arrepentimiento.

Atardecer. Salida. Estacionamiento. Él. Culpa. Tristeza. Sonido. Tacos altos. Silueta femenina. Ella. Sonrisa. Esperanzada. Abrazo. Adrenalina. -¿Tu coche o el mío?-. Cita. Reservación. Una noche. Pasión. Lujuria.

Reafirmación. Firme. Negación. Quietud. -No-. Silencio. Risa nerviosa. Incrédula. Desesperada. Histérica. Pregunta. -¿Qué…?-. Lástima. Ternura. Repetir. Palabra. Estallar. Frenética. Llanto. Lagrimas de mujer. -No te amo, May-. Silencio. Grito. Golpe. Bofetada. Despecho. Más lagrimas. Dolor. Resentida. Rabia. Enojo. Impotencia. Rechazo.

Marcharse. Auto. Solo. Alivio. Sucio. Culpable. Carretera. Crepúsculo. Vehículos. Suspirar. Kilómetros. Verde. Arboleda. Barrio. Casa. Alivio. Llaves. Puerta. Pasillo. Ansiedad. Perfume. Aroma. Dulce. Suspirar. Alivio. Caminar. Reconocer. Tocar. Mundo. Su mundo. Sonreír.

Sonido. Pies descalzos. Voz suave. Mujer. Canción. Atraer. Caminar. Sala. Luz vespertina. Escena. Adelantarse. Corazón galopante. Contrito. Visión; un ángel. Cabello rojo. Vestido blanco. Ella. Ella. ¡Ella!. Etérea. Hermosa. Llanto. Arrepentimiento. Caer de rodillas. -¡Lo siento!-. Abrazo. Amor. Ojos verdes. Oír. Paciente. Comprender. Asentir. Besar lágrimas. Perdonar. Gloriosa. Humana.

Abrazar. Fuerza. Besos. Ternura. Promesas de amor ferviente. Cariño.

-Ash-. Sonrisa. Comprensiva. Labios suaves. Ojos aguamarina. Piel blanca. Tibia. Exquisita. -Misty…-. Alivio. Consuelo. Sonrisa y llanto. Contrito. Ojos castaños. Cabello desordenado. -Nunca más-

Unidos. Juntos. Tranquilidad. Quietud. Noche. Silencio.

Fin.

* * *

_Nota:_

_El one shot titulado 'Oscuridad' es un side story de 'La Noche en tus Ojos' para que lo disfruten mientras intento seguir con la trama original, y para que vean que no me he olvidado de mis queridos hijos, jejejeje.__ Ahora que he recuperado el control de todo -estuve sin Internet, sin pc y etc…- intentaré actualizar seguido!!!_

_Cuidense!_

_Review?????_


End file.
